Meeting Chewbacca
by DarrenAtTheDisco
Summary: This is just a little something I wrote when the pictures of Chewbacca and the Glee cast popped up on Tumblr. CrissColfer friendship and unknown feelings galore.


When Darren heard through the grape vine that Chewbacca was going to be on set today, let's just say he was a little excited. Being the lovable nerd he is, Darren couldn't even begin to contain himself. He had more of a bounce in his step and had a grin plastered on his face.

After hearing the news, Darren did what he would naturally do in any situation akin to this; he called Chris. Much like Darren, Chris too appreciated all things nerdy. So when he picked up his phone, he couldn't help but be a little excited as well.

"Darren, you're kidding right?" Chris questioned. He patiently awaited an answer, which came almost instantly.

"No! I swear! I heard from Harry that Chewbacca, like freakin' Chewbacca, is going to be on set with us today." Darren rushed out in reply, making Chris laugh a little.

"Oh my god, really?"

"Really." Darren sounded serious, almost alarmingly serious.

Chris couldn't believe it. Why would Chewbacca be on set with them when they were filming the Christmas episode? Even if they weren't filming the Christmas episode, why would Chewbacca even be in any episode?

"Chris, you still there?" The line had gone silent for a moment because Chris was still processing the fact that a fictional character was going to be in their midst, even if it was just some guy in a costume.

Y-yeah. I'm here. Just in awe is all." Chris's voice sounded a little airy as he replied.

"Good, so I was thinking we could meet up and see for ourselves if our Wookie friend is guest starring on Glee."

_Oh god_, Chris thought, _he's already making internal plans_.

"That sounds good Dare, going to pick me up in an hour as per usual?" Over the last few months Darren had habitually picked up Chris and drove them to the set, so Chris always knew when Darren would come, which happened to be usually around 10:30, give or take a few minutes depending on traffic.

Darren snickered and replied, "Of course silly! See you in an hour!" Chris shot back a quick "See you!" and ended the call.

_Looks like it's going to be an interesting day_

Darren pulled up exactly an hour after the call ended and beeped his horn, signaling to Chris he had arrive. The door to Chris's house flew open and Chris dashed out, hastily making sure he locked the door and didn't forget his keys. He frequently did that and had to call Darren up multiple times to come unlock his door, since he happened to have a copy of Chris's house key.

After everything was in check, Chris turned around to see Darren smiling brightly at him. He loved that smile almost as much as he loved the man who wore it.

He mad his way down the steps and into the car in record time.

"In a hurry are ya?" Darren inquired with a huge grin on his face.

Chris felt his face heat up and he retorted with a small reply, "No, you're the one who was practically bouncing off the walls about this."

Before saying anything else, Darren starts the car and begins their trek off to the set, which gives him enough time to think of a witty comeback.

"How would you know I was bouncing off the walls, Chris? Spying on me eh?" If Chris thought he was red already, he must have been scarlet now. The truth of the matter was that Chris did spy on Darren. Nothing obscure or inappropriate, but he did always steal glances. On numerous occasions Chris could have sworn that Darren was starring at him, but then he remembered. _He's straight_. Not that it was a problem, but Chris felt a little sadden at the thought that he and Darren could never be more than friends.

But how wrong he was. Darren loved him and he had no clue.

"I don't spy on you! Now drive faster or we're going to be late!" Chris sighed, trying to calm himself.

Darren just laughed and said"Yes sir!"

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet and by the time they reached the set, both Darren and Chris were pumped.

Darren practically shook with excitement when they entered the set, while Chris had more of an internal overload of equal caliber.

Hurrying to the costume department, Darren and Chris dawned their wardrobe for the scene they were shooting today, and then continued on their journey to see Chewbacca.

They only got around the corner when they were faced with a crowd of people, mostly consisting of the cast, with Chewbacca in all of his hairy glory in the middle.

The only way to describe Darren's reaction was a cross between a squeal and a laugh. He looked over the Chris, only to see the expression on Chris's face. Pure fascination. Yeah, it was a random guy probably in the costume, but it was like going to Disney and feeling a wave of excitement when you saw Donald Duck or Mickey Mouse.

Chris felt a hand on his and he was immediately dragged off to the crowd, much like Kurt was pulled by Blaine in Never Been Kissed, without the slow motion and epic music of course. When they approached the gathering, Harry and Mark sauntered over, looking quiet amused at their co-stars's expressions.

"Hey Darren, hey Chris!" Harry beamed. "I see you finally got to see Chewbacca with your own eyes."

"He's been here for a while, taking pictures with everyone. You guys should go and get one taken together or something. It's a once in a life time chance!" Mark motioned towards the furry creature and both Chris and Darren smiled at each other, agreeing with Mark's proclamation.

"Well, we've got a date with a wookie, so see you guys in a few." Darren said and then motioned for Chris to follow him.

"I still can't believe it. I get to meet Chewbacca! You know, I quoted him for my senior quote." Darren rambled, making Chris laugh a little.

"Calm down there Dare, before you hurt yourself. Now let's get some pictures taken."

After some fumbling, both Darren and Chris managed to be face to face with the one and only Chewbacca.

"Me first! I-if you don't mind that is." Darren exclaimed, only to back of a little and end on a softer tone.

Chris just nodded and took out his phone, positioning it in order to take the picture. Meanwhile, Darren had situated himself next to Chewbacca, shooting the widest smile Chris had probably seen on Darren's face to date.

"Ok, on three. One, two, three." He pushed the button and was faced with a photographic copy of the scene before him.

Darren scampered over and peered over Chris's shoulder. "So Chris, how does it look?"

He showed Darren the picture and the look on his face was _priceless_. "Thanks Chris, for taking the picture! Your turn!" Darren gripped the phone and took up Chris's previous position, while Chris wrapped his arms around the furry creature and smiled widely.

"Here we go. Chewbacca and Chris shoot one. On three. One, two, three!" With that the picture was taken and Chris ventured to where Darren was standing, waiting to get his phone back.

"Chris, this is an awesome picture!" Darren pointed to the screen, showing Chris the photo.

Before they could do anything else, Ryan's voice was heard over the load speaker.

"Ok, everyone who wants to get a nice group photo needs to situate themselves around our furry guest." Ryan instructed, leaving the cast and crew to get themselves together.

Darren went to grab Chris's hand again but just as he was about to, Dianna came up and lead Chris to the other side of the group, leaving Darren next to Mark.

"Looks like your friend has been kidnapped." Mark stated with a smirk on his face.

"It seems so." Darren agreed.

Darren glanced down the line of people and couldn't help but _stare_. He knew for a while that he had felt something for the younger man, but wasn't sure as to how he should go about it. Would Chris take him seriously after all of the "I'm straight" proclamations? Or would he actually consider him and actually share the same affection?

Admiring Chris was one of Darren's favorite things to do; both in the physical and mental prospects. Mentally and personality wise, Chris was one of the nicest people Darren had ever met. He had an impeccable sense of humor as well and never failed when it came to making people laugh. Also there was his talent. The guy could act and sing like nobody's business and even though he was older, Darren always found himself looking up to Chris in that aspect. Then comes the looks. He was so thin, yet toned. Not to mention that he probably had the best ass Darren had even seen, and he'd be lying if he said he never stole a few glances at it. He could go on forever about how gorgeous Chris was inside and out.

He would've continued, if it weren't for the fact that at the exact same moment he decided to freaking stare at Chris, the picture was taken, capturing his ogling. Then of course Damian had to look up and catch Darren off guard, so he swiftly looked down and averted the questioning look on the young Irish boy's face.

He couldn't let anyone know, not even Chris until the time had come.


End file.
